Lost Travelers
by mathmaster12
Summary: After accidentally using the orb of time Alexis Bashir, Kirayoshi O'Brien, Sam Sisko, and Kira Gwylan are sent back in time to the Dominion War. They have to find their way back home without disrupting the time line and without their parents finding out they're there.
1. Chapter 1

**The only think you need to know is that for the purpose of the story making sense the orb of time from the tribble episode stayed on DS9. Other than that I do not own Star Trek.**

"I'm telling you we should leave now before we get caught." Alexis whispered. "If anyone finds us we're going to-"

"Be quiet Ally," Kirayoshi whispered back. "We're just going to take a look around and come back. No one will even know we're gone." They were sneaking through the corridors of DS9 heading towards the Bajoran shrine for the prophets. The orb of time was back on the station for a week for some Bajoran celebration.

They managed to reach the shrine without anyone taking notice. Alexis and Kirayoshi walked confidently through the shrine unaware of two children, a boy and a girl, in the room. Kirayoshi was about to open the orb when the other children made their presence known. "I hope you aren't doing what I think you're doing." The girl, Gwylan Nerys, said causing Kirayoshi and Alexis to jump. The other child, a boy, stepped next to Gwylan and they had matching looks of disapproval on their faces.

"Alexis Bashir, Kirayoshi O'Brien." The boy, Sam Sisko, spoke. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell your parents about this."

"Because we're your friends." Kirayoshi replied almost hopefully. Seeing that neither Gwylan nor Sam were convinced he kept talking. "Or how about because you want to come too?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "If we do this we'll be breaking the temporal prime directive."

Kirayoshi grinned, "You said _we_ not _you_. Does that mean you're planning on coming with us?"

"We're not going anywhere. Now let's get out of here before you get us all into trouble." Sam said grabbing Kirayoshi's arm and tried to drag him away, but Kirayoshi resisted.

"Let go of me." He growled yanking out of Sam's grip causing him to fall backwards. As Kirayoshi fell he knocked the orb of time down with him. When the orb hit the ground it opened on the floor. Then everything around them changed.

/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/ DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/

"That hurt." Alexis moaned. They seemed to be exactly where they were before, but it felt wrong. "Any guesses about where, well, when we are?"

"Don't you know? You were the one looking at the orb." Kirayoshi said.

Alexis frowned in concentration, "Well, I was thinking about…oh no." She whispered putting her hand over her face. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She muttered.

"What?" Sam said. "Don't tell me you sent us back to when the Cardassians were in charge."

"No, not that bad, but still bad." Alexis said. "I, I think that we've traveled back to the Dominion War, but I'm not completely sure when."

"Perfect," Gwylan muttered. "No one will think any of you are out-of-place, but they're probably going to kill me when they realize I'm a changeling."

"No one is going to die we'll just go back now, no one will find out you're a changeling, and no one has to know about this." Kirayoshi said walking towards the orb. "How does this thing work again?" He asked turning towards Sam.

"Just because my father is the Emissary doesn't mean I know how to work that think." Sam argued. "Anyway you were the ones that wanted to use the orb don't you know how to send us back?"

"Well, we probably have to do the same thing we did to get here to go back home." Alexis said.

"Great," Gwylan said. "Ally get us back."

Alex looked back and forth between the orb and Gwylan. "I'm not even sure how I got us here what makes you think I can get us back."

"Try," Sam said shove Alexis towards the orb. Alexis opened the orb and stared at with concentration for over a minute, but nothing happened.

Alexis sighed and close the orb, "I can't do it. Someone else want to try?" She asked looking at the others. They each tried to us the orb, but it wouldn't work. "I guess the Prophets want us to stay here for now."

"I guess we need to figure out exactly when we are then," Sam muttered, "and try not to mess up time."

/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/ DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/

They exited the shrine and walked out onto the busy promenade. It looked almost exactly like it did in the future, but it felt wrong. No one gave them a second glance as they walked aimlessly around.

"Let's split up," Sam said. "I'll go with Ally, and Gwylan you go with Yoshi. Try and find out what the star date is, and if you see any of our parents just go the other direction I guess."

Kirayoshi grinned, "As long as we are here can I go see my sister. I have to be older than she is right now."

"No," Gwylan said, "We can't risk messing with the time line, and actually I think your father sent her and your mother to Earth while the war was, um, is going on." Gwylan stopped and frowned before grinning, "You might already be born Yoshi."

Sam and Alexis laughed. "Now that's something I have to see." Alexis laughed, "A little baby Yoshi, I wonder if you're as annoying then as you are now."

"Shut up," Kirayoshi growled, but he was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "I'm more interested in trying to find Gwylan she's already been born too." He smirked and Gwylan rolled her eyes and shoved him forward, right into someone else. "Sorry," Kirayoshi said turning around to face whoever he bumped into and froze when he realized who it was.

"It's fine," the person, Miles O'Brian, said. He frowned, "Have I met you before you seem familiar?"

"No I don't think so." Kirayoshi replied tensely. "But it's nice to meet you."

"You too," Miles said. "Have a nice day." He walked away with a smile.

"So much for staying away from our parents." Alexis sighed. "Let's go." She said pulling on Sam's arm. "Good luck." She said over her shoulder as they walked off.

"Let's go then." Gwylan moaned. "I think the Klingon restaurant would be a good place to start. At the very least you must be hungry. You and Yoshi missed dinner to try and pull this stunt."

Alexis's eyes lit up, "They have the Klingon restaurant during this time." Gwylan gave a condescending smile and nodded to her younger friend. "Come on then." Alexis grinned pulling Gwylan along.

When they reached the Klingon restaurant the lunch crowd was just leaving. After Alexis order her food she sat down at a table next to Gwylan. "As good as where we're from?" She asked as Alexis devoured her food. The younger girl nodded enthusiastically without stopping to the amusement of the older girl.

"I would eat a bit slower if I were you or you're going to choke." A voice said from behind them. Alexis jumped and choked on some of her food. Gwylan turned around to face the voices owner, Julian Bashir. "Are you alright?" Julian said. Alexis nodded, but her skin turned ghostly pale.

Once Alexis's throat was clear she spoke, "I'm fine really." She replied. "You just startled me that all. You're right though I should learn to eat slower."

"Well, I'm sorry to have startled you." Julian replied. "Good bye."

Alexis stared at Julian as he walked away before turning back to Gwylan. "That was the strangest conversation I have ever had with my father."

Gwylan nodded, "That was disturbing just to watch." Alexis returned to her food this time slower and a little shaken from the encounter. "Are you done?" Gwylan asked and Alexis nodded. "Come on," She smiled.

They continued to walk around the promenade looking at all the similar yet different sights. As they passed by the other people they caught parts of their conversations. Apparently Alexis had been right they were back to when the Dominion War was still on. To be more exact it was early two-week after Chief O'Brien and Garak went to Empok Nor.

A sudden commotion from the upper level of the promenade brought all conversations to a halt. Everyone one looked up and Gwylan groaned when she saw what was causing the disturbance; Kirayoshi was arguing with a group of Klingons and Sam was trying to break them up. One of the Klingons shoved Sam out-of-the-way to reach Kirayoshi, but Sam stumbled back from the force of the blow and fell over the railing.

Gwylan, holding back a curse, ran forward instinctively and shifted into a net to catch Sam. After Sam landed on Gwylan he rolled off of her and onto the floor while Gwylan shifted back to her humanoid form. Everyone was silent for about a second, Kirayoshi leaned over the railing, Alexis stared wide-eyed at Gwylan and Sam, and Gwylan and Sam stared at each other. All four of them came to the same realization at the exact same time, but no one reacted until Gwylan yelled "Run!" Alexis, Kirayoshi, Sam, and Gwylan ran in different directions weaving through the now chaotic crowd. The shouts of Starfleet security followed them.

**And that's a chapter! I now a few things are confusing, but I'm going to clear them up in the next chapter. If there's anything specific that someone wants to know just review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter number two! I, of course, do not own Star Trek DS9, but I don't care…much. **

"Halt," One of the security officers yelled as they tried to catch up to Kirayoshi. He only grinned as he ran in between the crowds of people who only turned and stared when he ran into them.

Yoshi was the only one on the top part of the promenade, so just a few of the officers were going after him. As far as he knew the other had scattered and still hadn't been caught. "Come on you can do better than that!" He yelled over his shoulder. The officers only continued their pursuit after the young teenager.

The chase continued until Yoshi ran into a turbo lift. "Habitat ring! Habitat ring!" He yelled as the doors shut behind him a second later leaving the security officers on the other side. After another minutes the doors opened and Yoshi stepped out of the turbo lift opened, but as soon as he did a pair of strong hands grabbed his arms pulling them behind his back. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." A voice said. Yoshi turned his head to see who it was as he struggled to get out of tight hold, but stopped when he saw that it was Odo, the chief of security.

"Crap." Yoshi muttered as he was led away.

/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/D S9/DS9/

"Excuse me… sorry…pardon me." Alexis said as she shoved her way through the crowd of people. Guards shouted for her to stop a few yards behind her. Alexis turned and looked for Gwylan and Sam, not realizing that they had run the other direction.

Sweating dripped down her face as she looked for a place to hide. She grinned when she saw a small familiar shop. Turning around to make sure that the guards were far enough back that they couldn't see where exactly she went Alexis dropped on to her hands and knees and crawled through the crowd. When she entered the shopped she scrambled back to her feet and hid behind the door.

A small sigh escaped her lips when she saw the guards continue to run pass the shop. A large hand gripped her shoulder and forced her to turn around. "You're either lost, my dear, or in desperate need of a good tailor."

A large grin spread across her face, "Good to see you too Garak." /DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/D S9/DS9/

Sam scrambled to keep up with Gwylan as they rushed off looking back every now and again to try and find Alexis. Almost thirty security guards were following them through the promenade while the crowd separated quickly when they saw the security.

"What are we going to do know?" Sam panted.

Gwylan rolled her eyes. "Thank you for saving me from breaking my neck Gwylan. I don't know what we would do without you." She said sarcastically.

"Thank you," Sam yelled, "Now figure out how to get us out of this mess!"

"You remember our old hide out?" Gwylan asked, "From when we were kids." She clarified. Sam nodded obviously starting to get a little tired. "Get there I'll be right behind you."

She stopped and turned around to face the security. "Three…two…one." Gwylan whispered. She shifted into a liquid spread across the floor. The security slipped across the floor, toppling over each other, and continued to crash into each other as they tried to get to their feet. Sliding across the floor Gwylan shifted back and ran after Sam towards their old hide out.

"Took you long enough," Sam said as Gwylan approached. She rolled her eyes at him as she looked around what would eventually be their hide out. It wasn't much, just one of the hydroponics bays, but in a few years it would be filled with so many plant species it was going to look like a jungle. "Well we're out of danger for now, but we need to find the others and get back home."

"We need to get our parent's help." Gwylan sighed as she sat down next to Sam. "I know it is stupid idea, but at this point I think we have any other options."

"Are you serious?" Sam said. "We would be breaking the Prime Directive."

"We've already done that," She pointed out, "and they don't have to know we're their children. We'll just tell them we're from the future, and we accidentally used the orb of time. We might have trouble with Yoshi since he's already been born."

Sam raised his eye brows, "How are you going to explain being a shape shifter?"

"The Founders sent a lot of changelings out into the galaxy. I'll just say I was one of them, and that when I was found I was raised on the station. It's not a total lie at least." She shrugged.

"Fine," Sam sighed. "Let's go find my dad then."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Deep Space Nine…or do I?**

**PS: I'm not going to put the kids' ages it into the story, so I thought I would put it here as an author's note. Kirayoshi: 15(almost 16) Sam: 13 Gwylan: 13 Alexis: 11 I know the age difference between Kirayoshi and Sam is probably wrong but I was eye balling it.**

"Do you even know where we're going?" Gwylan asked Sam. They'd been crawling through the jefferies tubes for almost ten minutes. "We weren't that far from your dad's office to begin with. It should have only taken us a minute to get there."

Sam stopped crawling and looked over his shoulder at her. "If you think you can get us there fast than by all means take the lead." He said gesturing for her to go in front of him.

A grin slowly spread across Gwylan's face before she replied, "I think I will." Instead of crawling in front of Sam though she shifted into a liquid and slid forward.

"Hey," Sam shouted as she slide around him, "Gwylan come on you know I hate when you do that." Once she was in front of Sam she shifted back into her solid form and smirked back at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed before another thought hit him. "If you were a liquid how come you didn't fall through the floor?" Sam said gesturing down at the grate floor.

Gwylan, however, was already moving again making Sam rush to catch up to her. "Practice," she said once she caught up to her, "Lots and lots of practice." The next few minutes past in a comfortable silence it was the part of their friendship that came most naturally to them. When Sam and Gwylan had been little they would sometimes spends hours playing with each other, but they didn't say a word to each other.

"Found it." Gwylan finally said as she stopped in front of an exit and turned to smirk at Sam. He rolled his eyes in response, but there was a small smile on his face, which only caused her to grin more. "Come on it's time to face the music." With her words the small smile on his face dropped. "It won't be that bad, and remember don't call him dad. Or better yet just let me do the talking."

He gave a small sigh before replying, "You would have done that anyway. Now let's do this." They exchanged a small nod before Gwylan turned and opened the door…to Benjamin Sisko's empty office. Gwylan blinked looking around the room before stepping out of the jefferies tube, being careful to make sure no one could see them from ops. "Well," Sam said breaking the silence, "this is a little anticlimactic."

/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/DS9/D S9/DS9/

"Have you found them yet constable?" Benjamin Sisko asked as Odo entered ops. Captain Sisko had been informed almost ten minutes ago about the incident in the promenade. So far all that was know was that there was anywhere from one to four changeling on board.

"We've found one of them, but there are still three others we're still searching for." Odo replied in his usual blunt manner. "What information we have been able to collect is already at your monitor." Sisko nodded as he turned and walked back up to his office. Odo turned and walked towards Doctor Bashir who had been standing in ops as well. "Doctor I need you to do a blood screening on-"

Before Odo could finish Captain Sisko's voice came in through his com badge, "Security to my office now." Odo and another security guard that was in ops rushed into the office.

The security guard reached the door a few seconds before Odo and point his weapon at the two intruders, what appeared to be a human boy and a bajoran girl. "Hey be careful where you point that thing." The girl said as both children held up their hands. "We are only here to speak with Captain Sisko. If you want Odo can stay, but could the security guard please wait outside the door."

Benjamin just stared at the children considering what they were asking for. "Are you Founders?" He finally asked.

The girl seemed slightly annoyed by the question, but answered after a second. "I am changling, but he isn't," she said nodding towards the boy, "and our two friends that you're looking for aren't shifters either." After a second she added, "You can do blood screens on us if you really want, but we have nothing to gain by lying to you. We just need your help to get home."

The room fell silent after that; the children with their hands raised, the guard with his weapons pointed at them, and Benjamin standing to the side considering his next move. After almost a minute of uncomfortable silence Benjamin finally spoke, "Alright we'll talk." He gesture for the security guard to leave and Odo relaxed a little, staring at the girl. "Please sit down." Benjamin said as he went around the desk to take his seat the two children looked at each other for a second before slowly sitting down.

The girl leaned forward and extended her hand towards Benjamin, "My name is Gwylan and this is my friend Sam." After shaking hands with both of them Gwylan continued, "We and our other two friends are…from the future."

Captain Sisko said nothing simply staring at her trying to judge the truth of her words. "How?" He finally asked.

Gwylan let out a small sigh he didn't believe her yet, but he hadn't told Odo to take them to the holding cells either. "We accidently used the orb of time." Before Benjamin could say anything she kept going. "We would have just gone straight back, but when we tried to use it again it wouldn't work. Then we started looking around so we could figure out exactly, uh, _when_ we are, but then Yos- our other friend started that fight with some Klingons. I shifted and then everything just went downhill from there." She paused to take a breath, "Please can you just help us get home."

For a long time now one said anything. Sam and Gwylan slowly looked at each other. Both trying to figure out if there was some way they could get out of this room without being caught by Odo, who was still standing in the corner of the room staring at Gwylan with intense concentration. The silence seemed to last forever as Benjamin began to roll his baseball around in his hand.

Finally he broke the silence, "Prove that you are from the future."

Gwylan raised her eye brows at Sam knowing that he was thinking the same thing she was. Sam gave a small nod of agreement before turning back to stare at his father. Gwylan paused for one more second before speaking, "The other boy we are with. His name is Kirayoshi O'Brien son of Miles O'Brien and Keiko O'Brien. Once you find him because to be honest he isn't really the kind of guy to hide out for a long time you can run a DNA test, and a blood screen too if you want but changelings aren't actually able to copy a person's DNA, right Odo?" She asked causing him to blink.

"Oh, uh, no. Changelings can't copy someone else's DNA." He replied.

Gwylan smiled feeling a little more at ease. She had pretty much sold out Yoshi, but he probably would have given himself away eventually so it didn't matter too much. Odo's voice broke Gwylan's thoughts, "Actually we already have the boy in the holding cell. I was going to have Doctor Bashir do a blood screen on him, but we can get him to run a DNA test instead."

After another second of thought Benjamin nodded, "Alright let's go." He paused after got and was standing at the door, "Are you two coming?" He asked raising his eye brow. They nodded as they follow Benjamin out and Odo went behind them. Smiles slowly spread across their faces at the fact that they might just get through all this unscathed…and that they had been able to avoid getting caught for longer than Kirayoshi.

**Alright it's been fun! I'll be back with the next chapter soon **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own DS9…or do I?**

This wasn't how Alexis pictured her day going. She had had a nice quiet afternoon doing her homework after lunch, but Yoshi had decided that was no way to spend an evening. Now here she was being practically dragged through the promenade by her Uncle Garak to Odo's office.

When they reached his office they heard raised voices coming from the holding cells. "How is this not your fault?" A voice, Yoshi's, yelled.

"When is it ever not your fault Yoshi?" Sam shot back. "Remember when we were all visiting Bajor and you and Ally decided to sneak off."

"You have to admit that was funny." Alexis said as her and Garak entered the room, "Hey guys what did I miss?" Everyone in the room to look at the intruders, besides Sam and Kirayoshi there was Captain Sisko, Odo, Dr. Bashir, and Gwylan.

Before anyone else could say something Sam answered, "Yoshi got tossed in a holding cell, Sam and I had to come get him out, all in all same as usual. How about you Ally? Seems like any time Yoshi gets in trouble these days you're not far behind."

"Ha Ha Ha." Ally replied in a dry voice. "I told him this was a bad idea. It's not my fault."

"You do realize I'm standing right here don't you?" Yoshi said. After that the four children in the room started to argue, talking over each other, and ignoring everyone else in the room.

Benjamin rubbed his temples and let out a groan. "That's enough." He shouted causing all four children to stop speaking immediately. "Now may I ask who this is?"

"All I know Captain is that this girl came running into my shopped being chased by security. I assume she's with you." Garak said look at the three other children.

"She's with us." Sam, Gwylan, and Yoshi confirmed at almost the same time. While Alexis said, "Call me Ally."

"Well, sir, as far as I can tell this is Kirayoshi O'Brien. I want to do a full examine of, um, both Kirayoshi's to make sure though." Dr. Bashir said.

Yoshi threw his arms up in exasperation and walk over to Alexis who was still stuck next to Garak. "Forget that. Come on Ally there are small versions of sis and me here that we have to see." Yoshi said with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he tossed his arm over his young friend's shoulder and started towards the door.

"Hold it you two." Gwylan yelled stretching her arms tell she could grabbed both of them by their collars. "Yoshi go with Dr. Bashir _now_. Ally apologize to Garak for taking him away from his work."

Yoshi crossed his arms and turned around to face Gwylan giving her a fake smile, "I'd like to point out that I'm oldest. I should be in charge."

"Well if you acted like you're the oldest maybe you would be." Sam said.

Yoshi only rolled his eyes in response and put his hand over his heart. "I'm wounded." When he noticed that Gwylan was continuing to glare at him he gave her his devil-may-care smile, "Alright I'm going. Uncle Julian, lead the way." Julian only stared for a second, confused at being called Uncle, before nodding and heading out the door with Yoshi on his heels.

Once they left Gwylan set her gaze on Alexis raising her eye brow. With only a tiny sigh of protest she turned to Garak and said, "I'm sorry that I took you away from your work."

"Quite alright my dear. Now if you don't mind I should get back to work. I hope that we meet under better circumstances next time my dear." Garak said with his usual smile in place before heading towards the door.

Alexis smiled, "Don't worry Uncle Garak next time we meet it will be much more pleasant." Garak stiffened for a moment before continuing through the door.

"Was that really necessary Ally?" Sam sighed leaning against the wall.

Ally laughed skipping over to Sam. "Nope," She said as she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm glad you're alright Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes, but returned the hug, "It could be worse. I mean we're only stuck in the past, been chased across half the station by security, oh, and I got pushed off the second level of the promenade."

"Same old, same old then?" Alexis asked still laughing. When Sam gave her a dirty look she groaned, "Come on Sam, this'll be fun. Isn't your brother Jake on the station?"

Captain Sisko and Odo, who had been talking to each other, turned around and stare at Sam and Ally. Gwylan only sighed sitting down in the nearest chair she could find and waited for the fun to start.

"Oops," Ally whispered backing away from the still frozen in shock Sam.

He slowly turned to face the young girl. "Oops," Alexis paled as she realized that she had managed to unleash the angry side of Samuel Sisko. "OOPS!"

"Sorry Sammy!" She yelled running around the nearest computer with Sam hot on her heels.

"Alexis Emony Bashir get back here." Sam yelled as they continued to run around the room.

Gwylan slid deep into the chair she was sitting in and muttered to herself, "Why did I even bother. We could have just walked into ops saying 'hey we're you children from the future!' and it would have turn out better than this."

"Alright that's enough." Captain Sisko shouted once he snapped back to reality. Ally stopped immediately, but Sam wasn't able to slow down in time and they both ended up crashing to the floor. Benjamin sighed watching the two children get back on their feet. Tapping his com badge he said, "All senior officers report to the briefing room."

The room became unnervingly quiet as everyone look at Benjamin waiting for what he would say next. "Come on you three there's a lot of explaining you need to do." His tone left no room for arguing as Gwylan and Alexis both said 'yes sir' and Sam said 'yes dad' before following Benjamin and Odo out the door. As the left though Gwylan muttered, "We're all domed."

**Until next time my lovely readers ;)**


End file.
